A Wanted Family
by AwesomatoligicalHaliBug
Summary: Roy and Riza had wanted a family since they had gotten married, but were unable to have children together. When they finally decide for adoption, they get a son they always wanted. Will everything go as planned? Will the past come back to haunt their family fifteen years later?
1. Chapter 1

**Something I've been wanting to write for a long time, but could never figure out how to.**

* * *

A brunette girl laid down on the bed, half in tears, half asleep, curled into the blanket next to her. Her stomach was barely there, just barely decreasing after giving birth to her son two months prematurely. Her gray eyes were filled with tears, there was nothing else she could even think of besides the infant that was crying behind her.

She wouldn't look at him. She wouldn't hold him. She couldn't. If she did, the girl surely knew her Father would have her head. This child wasn't hers. He was another woman's child. A responsible adult woman. A woman with a husband, and ready to take on a child. This was not Trisha Elric's baby.

Riza Mustang watched the infant as he wailed. He was so tiny and small, she didn't even know if it was safe. Her blonde hair was short, stopping at the base of her neck. Her brown eyes looked at her son intensely. _Her_ son. She couldn't stop thinking about it. He was her son.

Roy Mustang watched the infant as well. He was a small infant, and his eyes hadn't opened yet. He just continued to wail, waiting for someone to pick him up, for warmth to be brought to him, for him to be fed. It was almost hard to watch, though every child acted like that.

Eventually he could be held. He was able to be fed, and was given formula through a bottle. Riza held him as she fed him quietly. She sat in a rocking chair as she rocked him slowly, humming as she fed him. Roy watched the sight, knowing that this was what they wanted. They had been yearning for children since they had been married.

They noticed Trisha. They couldn't help but notice her. It was odd to watch someone seem so depressed. Her eyes seemed empty, she was almost like a dead person. They only knew that she wasn't dead from the tears leaking from her eyes, and the suppressing of sobs sounding the room.

"We'll need a name for the birth certificate," a nurse said as she walked in the room. She had a cart with forms on it, and pens for the parents to sign the papers. "So, a name?"

"Mustang," Trisha managed to choke out. She had to be the one to give the name. Otherwise they wouldn't take it. "Mustang Edward." she managed to speak the name the three of them had decided on.

"Alright, then the adoptive parents need to come to my desk and fill out some forms," the nurse said, seeming oddly perky. "I'm sorry, I know it's hard to separate, but I need you to leave him here." she said, referring to Edward.

"Alright, I'll put him down and we'll go," Riza said as she stood from the chair. She walked to the small bed that had been made for infants and placed him in it. "Thank you for being born, my little Edward." she said softly before leaving with Roy and the nurse.

Trisha was left alone with the infant that began to wail as soon as the adults left the room. The teenager felt the urge to pick up the infant, to feed him her milk, hold him, and rock him back to sleep. That wouldn't happen so easily, though. It couldn't. It wasn't allowed.

Soon enough, Roy and Riza returned after filling out the forms. Roy couldn't count how many times he had ran his hands through his black hair in exhaustion, or how many times his onyx eyes took a glance at his wife to see if she was stable. They had been up all night, and knew they wouldn't get any sleep in a long, long time.

"Congratulations, Mommy, Daddy, you can leave with your new baby as soon as you're ready." the nurse announced once the paperwork was filled out. The two were filled with joy. Everything had gone exactly as planned, and they didn't have any fuss with the teenager.

Roy and Riza left as soon as possible. They got little Edward, and everything they were given by the hospital, making sure to leave quickly. They didn't want to risk Trisha changing her mind at all, even if she had months to change her mind.

Trisha was glad they were gone. She was glad they took her child, she was relieved. She didn't want to ever see him again. She couldn't. If she did, the brunette would surely bring shame upon her family.

"How have you been holding up?" Gracia Hughes asked as she sat on the sofa of her home. Gracia was married to a friend of Roy's, and had easily become a family friend to the two. She had invited Riza to come over just days after Edward's birth, in hope of getting her out of the house.

"Well, I've been pretty tired," Riza couldn't help but laugh softly. She held the small blue bundle in her arms. Edward had been born prematurely, though he was able to go home soon after his birth, and he had tests later on to see how he was developing. "I wouldn't have it any other way, though"

Gracia was about to speak again when she heard her daughter call after her. Gracia had a three-year-old daughter, Elysia. Elysia had just woken from her nap, and Gracia gave a soft sigh.

"Excuse me." she said softly, walking out of the room as she brushed back her sandy hair. While Gracia was gone, Riza cooed to Edward, and admired him as he slept quietly. Gracia brought Elysia back, and the toddler had her sandy hair brushed back in two pigtails, and her green eyes that matched her Mother's locked on to the infant.

"Aunty Riza, is that your new baby?" Elysia asked as soon as she reached the blonde woman. Riza and Roy had been friends of the Hughes family since before Elysia's birth, and were always around. As an effect of them being around so often, Elysia had taken to calling Roy and Riza her aunt and uncle. Riza had to laugh softly at the child's curiosity.

"Yes, Elysia, this is my new baby. This is Edward." Riza said softly.

"Aunty Riza, if this is your baby, why wasn't your belly very big?" Elysia asked quietly.

"Well, Elysia," Riza dreaded having to explain this to a three-year-old. "I can't have babies of my own, so someone who couldn't take care of their baby asked me to take care of him. Edward wasn't in my stomach, but I'll be taking care of him as if he were my baby."

"Oh," Elysia said in understanding. "Can I hold him?"

"Of course, sweetie. Just sit on the sofa and I'll hand him to you," Riza said. Elysia sat on the sofa, and Gracia positioned a pillow on her lap for the baby to be supported on. Riza carefully laid Edward on Elysia's lap, and his head was easily supported on the pillow. "Make sure you help support his head."

"Look, Mommy, I'm holding a baby!" Elysia squealed in excitement. Gracia couldn't help but be amused at the sight.

"You sure are," Gracia chuckled. At the sudden squealing noises of Elysia, Edward's face began to scrunch up in fuss and his eyes opened softly, revealing the gold irises that Roy and Riza had discovered when they first brought Edward home. "Oh, my, look at those eyes."

"I know, aren't they amazing?" Riza commented. "He gets them from his Father. His biological one."

"You met him?" Gracia asked raising a questionable eyebrow. She didn't think that Roy and Riza had met anyone other than the teen mother and the girl's parents.

"Only once," Riza told. "We had to meet him for him to sign the papers giving his rights away."

"I see.." Gracia trailed.

They spent the rest of the afternoon together until Roy was on his way home from work. Roy worked with Gracia's husband, Maes Hughes, and with the two husbands on the way home, the wives would want some time with them.

Riza came home to her husband and fed Edward for the millionth time that day and put him to bed. Roy stayed with Riza and helped to take care of Edward whenever he cried.

The two were happy. They finally had a child, the child they had been dreaming for since they had gotten married, and they were complete. They were a family.


	2. Chapter 2

"Edward Nicholas Mustang, you pick up your things right now!" Riza shouted through the house as she was cleaning. She couldn't help but frown at the skateboard that had been taken apart laying on her floor in the living room.

Riza had changed, that was for sure. In fifteen years of being a parent, she had decided to grow her blonde hair out long, and she had changed her attitude as well. Being a parent had definitely softened her. The woman picked up a bin and began to pick up the school bag, books, and skateboard parts, throwing them in the bin.

"Don't do that!" a groan emitted from the top of the staircase as a flurry of blonde teen slid against the railing of the stairs in hopes to reach the bottom faster. "Come on, Mom, quit it!"

"Maybe you should start picking up your things when you get home from school. Then I wouldn't do this," Riza gave a sigh. "Help pick these things up, they're mostly yours. Your Father is on his way home, and then we're going out to eat."

"Yes, ma'am." the teen saluted, letting his Mother give an amused laugh as he began to help pick his things up. A school bag, hairbands, text books, skateboard parts, tools, and a binder of homework.

Edward had changed from the wailing infant he was fifteen years ago, and had become a young man at fifteen years old. His hair turned out a golden blonde, just a bit darker than Riza's, and it ran a bit past his shoulders, being kept in a blonde braid. His eyes remained the same golden eyes they were before, and he never did ask why he didn't look like his parents.

Unfortunately, with age, Edward had grown an attitude, as well as a nickname. Everyone had grown to call Edward, Ed. It was shorter, and a lot easier to say than Edward. After all, Edward Nicholas Mustang was a mouthful. He didn't grow too tall, either, which had resorted Roy to tease Ed by calling him a pipsqueak, something the teen hated.

"Go put those things away while I go change." Riza said, retreating from the room to go to her bedroom and change her clothes, leaving Ed by himself in the living room.

He didn't hesitate to start putting everything away, he knew how his Mother could be when she was angry. So, Ed put everything away as told, and managed to stuff the rest in his closet. He would regret it later, his parents would go in there and decide to throw everything out, ordering him to clean it, but it didn't matter for the moment.

Ed's room was like an average teen's room. His walls were painted a baby blue, something he wasn't too fond of, though could never decide a color to change it to. His bed was a queen sized bed, and it laid against the wall. He didn't have a bed frame or anything, preferring to keep things simple in the whole bedroom department.

Across from the room, there was a desk that had books on it, as well as a computer monitor, and under the desk had the computer. Edward was a fan of being on the internet, liking to talk to friends through a chat room. It was easier to get projects for school done that way.

The carpet was a blue color as well. Edward wanted to get it switched to tile, though his parents said they wanted him to think on it for a while, that he could get it done when he was eighteen.

When the phone rang, Edward had thought to ignore it. Though, by the third ring he assumed that his Mother wasn't going to answer it.

_Probably doing her hair or something.._Ed thought to himself. He ran down the stairs, sliding on the railing to get down faster, and picking up the cord phone in the kitchen.

"Hello?" he asked into the phone. He could hear the breathing, he knew someone was at the phone. He just didn't know _who_.

"_Are Roy and Riza Mustang there?_" a female voice asked quietly into the phone. Ed blinked in thought for a moment before responding.

"Who's asking?" he asked. It may have been a childish response, but he didn't want to give out any information about his Mom without knowing who it was.

"_Trisha Elric._" the voice said softly.

"Alright, I'll get my Mom," Ed said. He noticed a faint gasp from the caller as he said his Mom, and he placed the phone down to go get Riza. "Mom! Someone's on the phone!" he called out as he ran closer to her bedroom door.

"I'll be out in a minute, Ed." Riza's voice sounded through the door, and even though Edward had to strain to hear, he could still hear her. He decided to run back to the phone and pick it up.

"She's on her way out." Ed said, and as soon as he finished the sentence, Riza was out and holding her hand out for the phone.

"Hello?" she asked through the phone. Ed noticed that she had done her make-up, and was wearing pink lip gloss, along with eyeshadow that complimented her brown eyes.

"_Riza, it's Trisha.._" the voice trailed off. Riza tensed slightly, and waved for Edward to go get ready. She mouthed that they didn't have much time and the blonde listened to his Mother before retreating from the room.

"What do you want, Trisha?" Riza asked once she heard Edward's bedroom door shut. "Don't tell me that you want to have Edward back."

"_I just want to meet him,_" Trisha said softly. "_I won't have another chance to do that._"

"Trisha, please, can we talk about this later?" Riza asked, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Edward and I have dinner plans with my husband, and he's on his way home. I have to finish getting ready."

"_Can't we at least talk about this?_"

"We can talk about it when my husband is present. I will call you as soon as I can, Trisha, but for now, please, just let this be." Riza said before hanging up. She didn't give Trisha the chance to tell her anything else she didn't want to know. Riza didn't want to give her son up to that woman. The son she had raised for fifteen years to a woman he didn't know. All she did was give birth to him.

"Who was that, Mom?" Edward asked as he walked out of his room, pulling a shirt over his head.

"Oh, it was nothing, Edward," Riza brushed off. "I think I hear your Father outside. Go say hi to him, I have a few things I need to get and we'll go." she said. The woman noticed her son shrug and he walked outside of the house wearing a red t-shirt and some jeans.

With haste, Riza worked to her desk. As a web designer, she kept her things neat, and had a desk for all of her personal things. Her desk stayed in her room, since Edward always managed to get his grubby hands on things when he was a young child. She finally found the paper that she was looking for, and read through it thoroughly.

_Trisha Elric has given up full parental rights of Edward Nicholas Mustang to Roy James Mustang and Riza Elizabeth Mustang._

When Riza reread the piece of paper that had been collecting dust for fifteen years, she sighed in relief. With this piece of paper, she would never lose Edward. It was far too late for her to loose Edward.

"Mom! Let's go!" Ed called as he cracked the front door to call back into the house. Riza let out a chuckle before she grabbed her purse.

"I'm coming, Ed!" she called back as she made her way out of the house.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the long wait, guys. I started writing Rebellion and Just a Dream and got caught up in it. They became pretty popular, so I just continued them. I'm completely finished with all the chapters for Rebellion now (I just haven't posted all of them yet); so I'll be trying to update stories that I haven't worked on for a bit until something else becomes popular. **

* * *

Riza and Roy spent a nice dinner with their son on a Friday night. They did this every weekend; going out to dinner just to spend time with the family. This time they did it on a Friday night, a night earlier than they would have to celebrate Roy's promotion at work.

They made sure to turn in early enough for Edward to get to bed on time. Even though he was fifteen, he still had a ten o'clock curfew, which his parents planned to extend for his sixteenth birthday, as well as purchasing some form of transportation for the kid.

On weekends Ed's curfew was extended to eleven o'clock, though this time he had plans in the morning, so they went back home around nine.

Of course, Roy and Riza needed to speak about their own issues with someone from their past named Trisha Elric; Edward's birth mother.

"Edward, honey, go to your room and play on your computer until bed." Riza said, preparing to take Roy into her bedroom and speak with him about Trisha. She didn't want Edward listening in on anything they had to say.

"Sure thing, Mom." Ed said. He was curious–his Mother never made him go to his room for anything unless he was being grounded or his parents had to talk about something–but he wasn't about to eves drop on their conversation. He went up to his bedroom like he was told.

"Is something wrong?" Roy asked once he got into his room and sat on the bed, loosening his tie.

"I got a call today." Riza said. After over fifteen years of being married, Roy could easily tell when his wife was upset, and today she was definitely upset.

"Who was it?" Roy asked. He finished with his tie, casting it aside to work on the buttons of his white shirt.

"Trisha Elric."

That stopped both of them dead in their tracks. They hadn't heard from Trisha in fifteen years, not since Edward was born and given to them.

"She called?" Roy asked. "What did she want?"

There was silence for a long moment before Riza finally answered her husband.

"She wanted to meet Edward." the answer came. Roy didn't respond to her for another moment, silence filling the room once again.

"Maybe that's a good idea." Roy said. Riza looked at him with a shocked expression.

"A good idea? How could Ed possibly meeting this woman be a good idea? What if she takes him away?" Riza fired her questions. The panicked questions that a Mother would think when her adopted son's biological Mother was wanting to meet the boy.

"Riza, we can't keep this a secret forever, eventually we'll have to tell him," Roy said calmly. "It would be better if he has time to establish a relationship with her before he's told."

"How will we even get them to meet? If she's still in Rezembool, then that's three days away from here." Riza said.

"She could come and stay a week, we have the guest room, and we'll tell Edward that she's an old family friend." Roy explained.

"Very well, I'll think about it and call her in the morning." Riza said, stripping herself of her clothing from dinner while Roy finished his pants. They finished up dressing in their night clothing before walking to Edward's room to tell him goodnight, like they always did.

Knocking before they heard the familiar, 'come in', they walked in. Ed was sitting at his computer. He had changed into his pajamas, wearing red plaid pajama pants and a plain white t-shirt. It looked as if he were speaking with someone on the internet through an instant message, but neither Roy nor Riza tried to pry.

"Guess you guys are done with your talk?" Ed asked. He rolled to face away from his computer in the chair that came with his desk.

"You guessed right. We just came to say goodnight." Riza said with a smile. Every part of her loved Edward as if she had given birth to him herself, and she really was his son. No one thought any different whenever they met their family.

"Okay, night Mom, night Dad." Edward responded.

"Night, kiddo. You're going out tomorrow, right?" Roy asked. Ed nodded. "Make sure you eat before you go, and tell your Mom where you'll be and when you'll be back, got it?" the teenager nodded once again. "Alright, goodnight, Ed." Roy said, walking out of the room which just left Edward and Riza.

Riza walked over to Edward, hugging him close for a moment and pressing her lips against his forehead. When he was younger he constantly wanted to be given a story or be cuddled before he fell asleep, but as he grew older, Ed found himself too old for childish things like snuggling and bedtime stories. Even so, Riza still found herself inclined to give her baby a kiss before bed whenever Roy wasn't in the room to tease him about it.

"Goodnight, Edward. Don't stay up late, eleven o'clock, you know the rule."

"Yes, Mom. I'm logging off and going to bed right now." Ed said with a smirk. To prove it was the truth – not that Riza had any reason to think her son was lying–he logged off just that moment and shut his computer monitor off to make it easier to sleep.

"Alright, goodnight, Ed." Riza said, walking out of the room and shutting the door behind her. So many memories of leaving that same door open a crack and leaving the hall light on so the monsters wouldn't attack filled her. Smiling to herself, Riza walked to her own bedroom so that she could rest with her husband.

Riza kept her word and thought about what she would say to Trisha. She now knew that Roy was alright with it, and he even thought of a plan. While Riza couldn't bear the thought of Trisha trying to take Edward away, she also couldn't deprive her son of a relationship with his biological Mother, and didn't know why she never thought of this before.

* * *

The next morning, Roy was home as it was a weekend, though he was going over some files for work and sending them in through the computer. Edward had gone out as he had his plans, and he had informed Riza that he was going to the skate park and that he would probably be back around noon for lunch.

Riza took her chance to get the phone and call Trisha with a nervous feeling in her chest and butterflies in her stomach. Not good butterflies either.

"_Hello?" _a young boy's voice answered. The age of the boy sounded around Edward's age, or a year or two younger.

"Is there a Trisha Elric there?" Riza asked.

"_Yeah, I'll get her." _the boy responded. The sound of the phone setting down filled the other line before there was a sound of it being picked up again.

"_Riza?" _Trisha asked when she lifted the phone.

"Yes, it's me," Riza said. She paused for a moment. "Roy and I have discussed it with each other, and we think it would be better if you did have a relationship with Edward."

"_Oh, thank you, Riza." _Trisha's voice was filled with happiness.

"We would like if you could come visit us sometime soon. It's nearly summer break, and we do have a guest room you could stay in," Riza spoke to the other woman. "Though, we would appreciate it if you could call yourself an old family friend until you and Edward have had some time to get to know each other."

"_Of course, I wouldn't want to just randomly show up and tell him I'm his birth Mother," _Trisha said. _"Though, there is one thing.." _

"What is it?" Riza asked.

"_I have another son,"_ Trisha told her. _" He's a year younger than Edward." _

"You have another son and want to meet Edward anyway?" Riza felt a rush of anger run through her, though quickly counted to ten in her head. She needed to be calm with Trisha.

_Five..four..three.._

"_I want to meet Edward, and I want my son to meet his older brother." _Trisha admitted.

"Well, have him come as well, then. You're an old family friend, and you're bringing your son along, who is in no way related to Edward. Understand?" Riza reasoned.

"_Yes. I understand." _

* * *

**I actually wrote this chapter and was almost completely finished with it before I found out that I had written it before and had saved it onto my computer. I just posted the one that I finished today since it was easier than picking up something I had forgotten about. **

**If you guys like TuckerxEd stories, you should check out Rebellion. If you are a fan of _Ao No Exorcist_ (Blue Exorcist), you should check out Just a Dream, which is updated once a month. **


End file.
